1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bow string releases of the type having a releasable sear for retaining a bow string, the sear being held in locked position by a latch which is released in response to activation of a trigger mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform release of the bow string and increases accuracy. A release should provide for adjustment of the trigger stroke and should allow for adjustment of the relative angular relationship between the handle or grip and the bow string. Examples of such types of releases are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,798, 4,527,536 and 4,854,293.
The object of the present invention is to provide for a release having independent adjustment of the stroke and angular relationship of the grip relative to the bow string, utilizing a simple and inexpensive design not previously available.